parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures
Here is TrainBoy43's eighteenth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) Sing Along Songs *The Work Song *Engine Rollcall Transcript A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: A visit from Thomas. (Thomas puffs along, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice) It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking Sir Topham Hatt to the new school construction site. Sir Topham Hatt had given the land in for a new school. Thomas's friends were all busy, preparing the site. *Sir Topham Hatt: A school is the proper used for this land. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt said proudly. *Miss Jenny: Let me show you the football field. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. Buster was having a wonderful time, rolling the Earth flat. *Miss Jenny: It will be a great football field. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Sir Topham Hatt: Right. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Alfie was happily digging foundantions trenchers for the school library. *Miss Jenny: It will be a splendid library. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Sir Topham Hatt: Splendid. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Miss Jenny: And this will be the swimming pool. *Narrator: She said. She explained that Oliver had to dig carefully. *Miss Jenny: Obiviously, a swimming pool must have very straight sides. *Narrator: She said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Obiviously. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. He was impressed. Soon, his visit was over, (Thomas whistles and departs, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice) and was on his way home. Max was becoming impaitent. *Max: Hurry up! *Narrator: He growled. But Oliver wouldn't hurry up. He was determined to kick carefully. Suddenly, his bucket hit something hard. He slowly scrapped the grave of the Earth. *Max: Hurry up there! *Narrator: Roared Max. *Oliver: But I've found something. *Narrator: Cried Oliver. *Oliver: Look! *Max: Rubbish! *Narrator: Sniffed Max. *Oliver's Operator: It might be important. *Narrator: Said Oliver's operator. *Foreman: I'll call Miss Jenny. *Narrator: Said the fireman. And Miss Jenny called Sir Topham Hatt. And Sir Topham Hatt called the experts. *Expert 1: Amazing! *Narrator: Said the expert with the red moustache. *Expert 1: This is a dinosaur bone. *Ned: A dinosaur bone? *Narrator: Said Ned. *Miss Jenny: Dinosaurs were animals that lived a long time ago. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: Their bones are all that's left. *Exper 1: Well, Oliver. *Narrator: Said the expert with the fuzzy beard. *Walter Melon: I want you to do some more digging for us. *Oliver: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Beamed Oliver. He was excited. Soon, the experts ropped off the area. Oliver chained over to the smallest part. This job called for digging. Soon, Oliver find some more bones. *Oliver: Oh... *Narrator: And some more. *Oliver: Hmm... *Narrator: And some more. He had uncover the skeleton on a whole dinosaur. (Audience cheers) Everyone cheered. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is an imporanted day for the Island of Sodor. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Miss Jenny: Thanks to Oliver's digging. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Alfie: It makes me feel proud to be an excavator! *Narrator: Said Alfie. A man with a camera even took Oliver's picture. The next morning, Casey brought Mickey to the yards. *Sir Topham Hatt: It seems we have a celebrity here. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Ned: It's Oliver! *Narrator: Said Ned. *Jack: With his dinosaur! *Narrator: Said Jack. *Miss Jenny: The front page, no less. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. Oliver was proud. Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Jack Owns Up. Thomas's friends were excited. He was taking them to the warehouse. Jack couldn't wait to get to work. *Jack: Hurry, Thomas! *Narrator: He called. *Thomas: I'm going as fast as I can. *Narrator: Chuffed Casey. *Alfie: Don't mind Jack. *Narrator: Called Alfie. *Alfie: He's always in a hurry. *Narrator: Soon Thomas had delivered Jack and Alfie to the warehouse. Miss Jenny told them all about the busy site. *Miss Jenny: You all must be careful. *Narrator: She said. *The Foreman: If anyone causes an accident, they'll go back to the yard. *Narrator: The Foreman added. Ned was worried. He sometimes caused accidents, but he didn't want to go back to the yard. *Ned's Operator: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said his operator. *Ned's Operator: We'll make sure you can't back into anything. *Narrator: Everyone was working very carefully. Ned's operator guided him around corners and through the stacks of bricks. *Ned: Well, I'll be! *Narrator: Said Ned. He was having fun! Jack was also having fun, but he wasn't being careful at all. *Kelly: Slow down, Jack! *Narrator: Kelly boomed. *Kelly: You'll have an accident! *Jack: Not me! *Narrator: Jack shouted cheerfully. Thomas could see that Jack was being careless. He hoped his friend wouldn't get into trouble, but Jack did get into trouble. He backed it into a stack of roof and slate and smashed it into tiny pieces. *Jack: Blistering buckets! *Narrator: Said Jack. He looked around. No-one had seen him break his slate. Not even his operator. Jack knew he had been naughty, but he didn't want to get sent back to the yard. So he filled his bucket full of gravel, and drove away. Ned didn't see the broken slate and rolled right over it. *Ned's Operator: Ned! *Narrator: Cried his operator. *Ned's Operator: You've knocked over the slates. *Ned: I didn't do it. *Narrator: Said Ned. *Ned: It wasn't me. *Narrator: But there was nothing Ned could do. It was an accident. His operator would have to call Miss Jenny. *Ned: It's not fair. It's not fair. *Narrator: Grumbled Ned. Alfie pulled up, just as Jack saw Ned driving slowly away. *Jack: Where is Ned going? *Narrator: Asked Jack. *Alfie: He knocked over some roofing slates. *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Alfie: Thomas is talking him back to the yard. *Narrator: Jack knew it was all his fault. What should he do? Alfie could see that Jack was upset. *Alfie: What's wrong? *Narrator: He asked. But Jack didn't answer. He raced off with no word. *Jack: Wait! *Narrator: Jack shouted. *Jack: Wait! Miss Jenny, wait! Ned didn't break the slate, I did! *Narrator: And Jack told her what he had done. Daisy was not impressed. *Miss Jenny: It was brave of you to own up. *Narrator: She said. *Miss Jenny: But what am I to do with you? *Jack: Send me back to the yard. *Narrator: Said Jack sadly. And so she did. And Jack was being loaded onto Thomas's flatbed, he called to Ned. *Jack: I'm sorry you got blamed for my accident! I should have owned up earlier! *Ned: That's alright. *Narrator: Said Ned. *Ned: But I'm glad it wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. *Narrator: Sang Ned as he went back to work. *Thomas: Good for you, Jack. *Narrator: Thomas called. *Thomas: Good for you. *Narrator: All the way back to the yard, Jack felt cool. Deep down in his pistons, he knew he'd done the right thing. On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: On Site With Thomas. It was a simmering summer day on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt had sent Thomas to help Jack and his friends at the construction site. They were busy working on the foundations for the new community center. Patrick was pouring concrete for a new plaque. *Jack: Roasting redeaders, it's hot. *Narrator: Panted Jack. *Thomas: Makes my boiler ache. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Patrick: Out of the way, youngers! *Narrator: Teased Patrick. *Patrick: Someone important coming through! *Jack: What makes you so important? *Narrator: Huffed Jack. *Patrick: Concrete! *Narrator: Rattled Patrick. *Alfie: We're important too. *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Patrick: But I'm the most important! *Narrator: Said Patrick. *Thomas: (hard working) He's a bit cheeky. (puffs away) *Narrator: Puffed Thomas as he chuffed away. But Alfie and Jack were curious. *Alfie: Who was the most important? *Narrator: Jack couldn't wait to ask Byron. *Jack: Is Patrick the most important? *Narrator: Asked Jack. *Byron: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Byron. *Byron: Patrick can't pour his mushy concrete until I over the site. That makes me the most important. *Narrator: Alfie made a beeline for Oliver. *Oliver: Slow down. *Narrator: Poured Oliver. *Oliver: What's gotten you racing around in this heat? *Alfie: Patrick said he was the most important. *Narrator: Panted Alfie. *Alfie: Is that true? *Oliver: Oh my, no. *Narrator: Said Oliver politely. *Oliver: Digging the foundations is the most important. Mmm-hmm. And that's what I do. *Nelson: Transport. *Narrator: Boasted Nelson. *Nelson: Without transport they're wouldn't be any construction. That makes me the most important. *Ned: Our operators. *Narrator: Declared Ned. *Ned: They're in charge of safety. They're defintely the most important. *Jack: I give up. *Narrator: Clattered Jack. *Alfie: They can't all be the most important. *Narrator: Said Alfie. They were confused. When Thomas returned, he could see that everyone was talking about who was the most important, even Max and Monty. (Thomas arrives, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) *Max: I'm the most important. *Narrator: Dieseled Max. *Monty: I am. *Narrator: Boasted Monty. *Monty: I can hold more and less time than anyone else. *Narrator: And before their operators could stop them, they were off to get even bigger loads. Max was getting the biggest load he could carry. *Max: More! *Narrator: Boomed Max. So was Monty. *Monty: More! *Narrator: Boomed Monty. *Oliver: I think that's enough. *Narrator: Said Oliver politely. *Monty: More, and hurry! *Oliver: If you say so. *Kelly: Max, Monty! *Narrator: Kelly called. *Kelly: Slow down! *Narrator: Thomas could see Max and Monty were headed for trouble. (a hard working Thomas sees Max and Monty heading for danger) *Max: I'm the most important! *Narrator: Snapped Max. *Monty: I am! *Narrator: Blasted Monty. *Max: I am, I am! *Patrick: Look out! *Narrator: Shouted Patrick. *Max: Whoa! *(Patrick falls into the concrete, surprising a surpised Thomas, and lands in with a spashl, that ends up covering both him and Thomas) *Monty: Flatten my fenders! *Narrator: Shouted Monty. *Max: Not my fault. *Narrator: Called Max. *Patrick: My beautiful concrete! *Narrator: Moaned Patrick. *Thomas: (sad) My beautiful blue paint. *Narrator: Moaned Thomas. Miss Jenny was cross when she heard the news. *Miss Jenny: I'm very disappointed in you two. *Narrator: She said to Max and Monty. *Miss Jenny: You've caused a lot of trouble. And look at poor Thomas. *Max: We were only trying to show who was the most important. *Narrator: Groaned Max. *Miss Jenny: You're all part of a team. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: There's no such thing as most important. *Jack: Not even Patrick? *Narrator: Clattered Jack. *Miss Jenny: Patrick? *Narrator: Scolded Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: Are you bragging about concerete again? *Patrick: Mine might have said something. The Work Song :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :There are jobs across the island today we're on the quay :Loading this and shunting that like fish fresh from the sea :We might be in the quarry or pulling the express :Whatever work we're doing, we always do our best :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :It takes a team of engines to clear snow from the track :But when you're building buildings, you'll need Jack and his pack :They're digging, dipping, loading, whatever duty calls :Filling holes with concrete or knocking over walls :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :What's the next job waiting only time will tell? :If a job's worth doing, we like to do it well :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Tootle's Scary Tale. It was a foggy, foggy, Halloween night. Sir Topham Hatt had sent Percy to work with his friend Alfie. (a tired Percy puffs along, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) Percy was glad he would be with a friend on Halloween. Alfie was on a night job. He was helping mend the road through Maithwaite Forest. Percy had arrived, during the workmen's break. Kelly was going to tell everyone a Halloween story. *Percy: (tired) I hope it's not too spooky. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Alfie: Me too. *Narrator: Said Alfie. He didn't like being scared either. *Max: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Max. *Monty: It's just a story. *Narrator: Said Monty. *Jack: Shhhh! *Narrator: Said Jack. Then Kelly began. *Kelly: Once upon a time, there was an old steam truck. He was very cross. Someone had taken one of his headlamps... *Narrator: And everyone listened quietly as Kelly told the story of the one eyed truck. *Kelly: And finally one truck eyed chased the loader into the deepest darkest part of the forest. *Isobella: Then what happened? *Narrator: Asked Isobella. *Kelly: Luckily, the loader got away, but according to legend, the one eyed truck still wanders the forest, blowing his whistle, and looking for a headlamp. *Narrator: Whispered Kelly. *Kelly: Maybe he wants yours. *Jack: That was the best story yet! *Narrator: Said Jack. *Alfie: I hope I never meet the one eyed truck! *Narrator: Gulped Alfie. *Percy: (surprised) Me too! *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Monty: Stuff a nonsense. *Narrator: Rattled Monty. *Kelly: Break's over. *Narrator: Said Kelly. *Kelly: Back to work. *Narrator: Percy liked working with Alfie. Percy is small and is so Alfie. Alfie is green and so is Percy. They were having a wonderful time, but Max and Monty were up to mischief. *Max and Monty: It's the eyed truck! *Narrator: Cried Max. *Monty: Scaredy, scaredy! *Narrator: Teased Monty. *Jack: Stop that! *Narrator: Boomed Jack. *Jack: Pick on someone your own size! *Narrator: Max and Monty just laughed. Later, Max and Monty had settled down. *Foreman: Take these loads to the tip in the forest. *Max and Monty: Yes, sir. *Foreman: And be careful. It's very dark. *Narrator: Said the Foreman. *Max and Monty: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Max and Monty as they left. As they drove into the forest, it got darker and darker. The woods were full of spooky shapes and shadows. It was very scary. Suddenly, Max and Monty didn't feel so brave. (owl hoots) *Max: What was that? *Narrator: Clattered Max. *Monty: An owl. *Narrator: Said Monty. *Monty: I hope. *Max: And that? *Narrator: Cried Max. *Monty: I don't know. *Narrator: Said Monty. It was just a fox, but Max and Monty didn't know that. They had just arrived at the dump, when suddenly, they heard a shrill whistle, and a single lamphat. *Monty: It's the one eyed truck! *Narrator: Cried Monty. They dumped their loads and raced away as fast as their wheels could carry them. *Max: He's after us! *Narrator: Cried Max. *Monty: It's the one eyed truck! *Narrator: Yelped Monty. *Kelly: There is no one eyed truck. *Narrator: Said Kelly. *Alfie: It's just a story. *Narrator: Chuffed Alfie. *Monty: Well, what's behind us then? *Narrator: Said Monty. (Thomas whistles as he arrives with some six freight cars and a caboose) *Foreman: It's Thomas! *Narrator: Said the Foreman. *Percy: Thomas! *Narrator: Said Percy happily. *Thomas: Hello, Percy. *Narrator: Called Thomas. *Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt sent me with some more freight cars. *Narrator: Max and Monty felt silly. They went a beautiful shade of red. But everyone else had a good laugh, especially Percy and Alfie. Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Kelly's Windy Day. Thomas and Kelly had just arrived at the new library site. *Thomas: The wind's blowing hard. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. *Kelly: Too hard. *Narrator: Frowned Kelly. *Kelly: Strong winds are dangerous for a crane. *Narrator: The wind was blowing hard that Jack and his friends could hardly get there work done. Kelly's crane arm didn't like the wind. *Kelly: Uh-oh. This is bad. *Jack: Look out! *Narrator: Cried Jack. But it was too late. *Thomas: (surprised) Are you alright? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Kelly: I think so. Is anyone else hurt? *Jack: No. *Narrator: Said Jack. *Jack: But you demolished the shed. *Narrator: Soon, Kelly was loaded back on Thomas's low loader. *Kelly: I'm sorry, Miss Jenny. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Jenny: It wasn't your fault, Kelly. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: We'll get you back to the yards so that the repair man can look at those wheels. *Casey Jr: It's glad it's only your wheels. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Kelly: Me too. *Narrator: Said Kelly. But hewas worried! What if he fell over again and hurt someone? (Thomas whistles and departs with Kelly aboard his low-loader) The wind blew and the rains pounded down. The repair men worked all night to fix Kelly's wheels. The next morning, the sheds were empty, and the rain had stopped, but the wind was still blowing. Everyone had gone to work, except Kelly. The rain had stopped, but the wind was still blowing, and he was worried. Then Miss Jenny came to the shed with her important news. *Miss Jenny: Isobella has come off the road at the quarry bridge. *Narrator: She said. *Miss Jenny: You must rescue her at once. *Narrator: Kelly was still afraid he might fall over and hurt someone. *Miss Jenny: Can you send someone else? *Narrator: He asked. *Miss Jenny: Kelly, there is no else! Isobella is in trouble! And we must rescue her! *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. Isobella was scared. She didn't like going back and forth like a see-saw on the edge of the road. Soon, Kelly and Miss Jenny arrived. *Miss Jenny: Isobella, are you alright? *Narrator: Asked Miss Jenny. *Isobella: I think so. *Narrator: Answered Isobella. Kelly had to remove the piano first. The wind blew and the piano swung. *Woman: Oh, be careful. *Narrator: Soon, Kelly lowered the piano safely on the ground. Now he had the hardest job of all. To rescue Isobella. Slowly, he started to pull Isobella back onto the road. The wind blew harder. Isobella began to tear. *Isobella: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: Kelly was worried that he stopped. *Isobella: What's wrong? *Narrator: Cried Isobella. *Kelly: The wind's too strong. *Narrator: Said Kelly. *Miss Jenny: You can do it, Kelly! *Narrator: Called Miss Jenny. *Woman: You can do it, Kelly! *Narrator: Kelly knew he couldn't let the wind stop him. He started his winch again. He pulled harder and harder. *Isobella: Oh! Watch my paint! *Narrator: The cheeky truck cried. Isobella was finally back on the road. *Miss Jenny: Well done, Kelly, well done. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Isobella: Thank you, Kelly. *Narrator: Said Isobella. At last, Kelly had his confidence back again, and Isobella was on her way again, and Thomas could see that Kelly was happy. A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: A happy day for Percy. It was a gray couldy day on Fantasyland. Tootle was talking Alfie and Jack to Cronk station. (Percy puffs along, hauling three flatcars carrying Jack and Alfie) Jack and his friends were going to prepare the sight for a new repair shed, but the rain had made the site a muddy, muddy mess. *Miss Jenny: Mud can be dangerous. *Narrator: Warned Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: So remember... *Byron: Safety first. *Narrator: Said Byron. *Miss Jenny: And that means no clearliness. *Narrator: She told Max and Monty. *Max and Monty: Yes, Daisy Duck. *Narrator: They said. Jack and Alfie were having a wonderful time. Alfie liked mud. This was the mudiest mud he had ever seen. *Alfie: Mud, glorius, mud! *Narrator: Alfie shouted as he spun around. Byron was working very carefully. His cuts were spike and precise. *Byron: Look at that! A work of art! *Narrator: He chugged. But no-one heard Byron. Max and Monty were still up to no good. *Percy: (surprised) Bust my buffers! *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Byron: What do you think of my trench, Oliver? Oh... *Narrator: Byron asked proudly. But Oliver didn't answer. He was too busy trying not to sink in the mud. Byron was upset. He wanted someone and anyone to say 'Well done.', but Max and Monty were still up to no good. *Max and Monty: Ready? Go! *Alfie: Look out! *Narrator: Cried Alfie. But it was too late. Max broke the water pipe. Water splashed everywhere. Suddenly, Alfie was sinking into a muddy hole. *Alfie: Help! *Narrator: He cried. *Jack: I'll get him! *Narrator: Clattered Jack. *The Foreman: No! *Narrator: Shouted the foreman. *The Foreman: You'll get stuck too! *Narrator: The workers shut off the pipe, but there was no way Miss Jenny could get himself out. *Miss Jenny: Byron! *Narrator: Miss Jenny cried. *Miss Jenny: Can you help Alfie?! *Byron: I'm coming, Alfie! *Narrator: He shouted. Byron could see Alfie was sinking in the mud. *Byron: Grab my blade! *Narrator: Called Byron. Alfie reached out. *Alfie: I can't reach it! *Narrator: He cried. *Miss Jenny: Careful, Byron! *Narrator: Cried Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: Careful! You'll sink too! *Narrator: But Byron got closer, and closer, and closer. Miss Jenny was worried. Alfie shouted. *Alfie: I've got it! *Byron: Hold on! *Narrator: Cried Byron. *Kelly: Come on, Byron! *Narrator: Kelly whispered. Byron struggled and pulled and strained. Finally, Byron pulled Alfie to safety. Alfie is happy to be out of the mud. Tootle is glad his friend is safe. *Tootle: Well done, Byron! *Narrator: He said. *The Foreman: Yes, well done! *Narrator: Said the foremaa. *Kelly: Well done! *Narrator: Shouted Kelly. *All: Well done! *Narrator: Shouted everyone. Byron is very proud. He has more well dones than he knows what to do. That night, at the yards, Miss Jenny has stern words for Max and Monty. *Miss Jenny: You'll be spending the next three days in your sheds. And you should be ashamed of yourselves. You could have hurt somebody with your careless fun. *Narrator: She said. Max and Monty then said. *Max and Monty: We're sorry, Miss Jenny. *Narrator: And they truly were. Engine Roll Call (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Category:TrainBoy43